


everything we are

by witchvixx



Series: Spooky October VIXX [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cults, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchvixx/pseuds/witchvixx
Summary: There are rumors about the forest. About people disappearing and about people being heard screaming.  It makes them laugh. If only people knew what happened in these forests, they would never even talk about it.





	everything we are

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on tumblr on incorrectvixx. hope yall like it happy halloween
> 
> hey there,, it me, ya boy, writing really bad fanfic once again. a heads up, below the cut includes, blood, major character death, and overall murder. this is kinda like after voodoo doll but instead of recovering and learning from it in a previous fic I did, they adapt in other ways. 
> 
> pls give me criticism, i live for it

They’ve all been together for as long as Sanghyuk can remember. It’s hard to put it into real dates, real numbers, real time. He has memories of them in those rooms with that witch. He holds the memories of the way they patched each other up when they escaped. Holds the memories of the first time he made someone bleed. He holds a lot of memories, and somehow, they are always there. They are all always there.

.

Sungjae has been walking for hours and he can’t find the campsite. He is positive he has passed that tree at least four times now which doesn’t make sense because he has been going south for the past hour. The cell phone and walkie talkie he brought with him has been useless so far and the darkness that will surround him soon only pushes him further into the woods and away from camp.

He had only meant to get some peace and quiet for a few hours, away from everyone just for a while but then he had to go and get himself lost and now he can’t find his way and it’s going to be dark soon and if had just listened to Minhyuk none of this would have happened-

“Are you lost?” A boyish voice asked from a distance. He looks up to search for the voice and he finds not one but two people with backpacks on and hikers gear. Sungjae lets out an obvious sigh of relief upon seeing them. Even if they’re lost, he won’t be by himself at least. He heads his way to them, smiling and shaking his head.

“Yes! I have been walking for hours! Do you guys know these woods?” He asks as he approaches them. He takes both of them in. The taller one, who looks obviously young, has brown hair and stands as tall as him. His eyes scrunch up cutely when he smiles and Sungjae can’t help but think it’s adorable. The other is almost as tall as him but not quite. His hair looks, for a lack of better word, fluffy. He smiles warmly at Sungjae and he just might be as the other when it comes to eye smiles.

“Of course we do. We go hiking here every other weekend.” The smaller one says. “Are you camping out here?”

“Yes!” Sungjae says excitedly. He finally was catching a break today after getting lost for five hours! It wasn’t that bad of day after all. He pulls out a map from his backpack, and looks it over. “We’re camping at Roseland Grounds. Do you know where that at?”

“Roseland? Ah, how can you get lost looking for Roseland?” The taller one teases. Sungjae can’t argue with him but just smile instead and laugh with him.

“Not all of us hike out here every weekend.” He grumbles good-naturedly. The other two can’t help but laugh.

“I said every other weekend. Don’t make us seem like that good of hikers.” The smaller one says cutely while slinging his arm around Sungjae’s shoulders. “I’m Jaehwan by the way. That’s Sanghyuk.”

“Where are you originally from Sungjae? And what bring you out here?” Sanghyuk asks him after a while.

“Oh, I’m from Seoul. Me and some friends from there wanted to come and experience the wilderness for a week. I hope they get it out of their systems cause I don’t think I could do this another week.” Sungjae replies. He really means it, this has been the worst hell he could think of.

“You came out here with friends? And they let you walk out here all by yourself?” Jaehwan says, confusion written all over his face.

“Well… Not really. I got into a fight with one of the guys over how to cook fish and I kinda stormed off. Minhyuk told me not to go by myself, since, you know, the rumors about these woods.” Sanghyuk and Jaehwan both look at him in confusion. Even in the dark, he can see it. “You guys know, the one about hikers going missing, people never returning from camping and there’s never a single trace of them in the woods. They just vanish. I think there’s a beast or something that lives out here but I don’t want to find out.”

The other two share a look that quickly turns into giggles to full blown laughter.

“Sungjae,” Sanghyuk says while trying to hold back laughter. “We have been hiking up here for years and have never heard any of that stuff before.”

“Yeah.” Jaehwan continues for him. “Besides, if it’s so bad out here, why did you guys come all the way here?”

“…The campgrounds were cheaper.” Sungjae says after a few minutes, causing both of them to start laughing all over again. “Shut up! Don’t laugh at me!”

“Come on.” Sanghyuk says in between laughter. “We’ll stop laughing. We’re almost there anyways.”

They walk in silence after that, Sungjae enjoying the crisp night air. He start to rehearse the apology he knows he will be expected to make once they get done hugging him and they all apologize for something they didn’t even start. It’ll be long night, he’s sure of it. But he really wouldn’t have been able to get back if it wasn’t for the two he’s with.

“Thank you both again.” Sungjae says to them as they walk down the trail. He can see light from the campsite in front of him, he was so close, he doesn’t know how he kept missing it.

“Don’t thank us.” Jaehwan says and there something different in the way that he says it. It lacks the softness and sweet undertone he had earlier. Sungjae just thinks it’s probably because he’s tired. He knows he is.

“I mean it. You guys have to say hi to my friends since you’re my saviors.” Sungjae insists. The others wouldn’t let him live this down.

“We can’t wait to meet them.” Sanghyuk says in a sweet voice as they walk into the campground that Sungjae doesn’t recognize. There’s a house he didn’t know was there before. Had they reorganized everything while he was gone? Had someone else taken camp with them? Where were they? Had they gone to look for him?

“Sungjae.” Jaehwan says, smiling sweetly at him. “You’re a nice boy. But you shouldn’t trust people that you meet in the woods.”

It’s that smile that Sungjae sees before everything fades to black.

.

“You both did well.” Hakyeon says, kissing both of them on the forehead once they bring in the limp body of the boy and lay him on the ground. He’ll have to moved back outside for the ritual later, but for now, he must stay inside in case he wakes again.

“There are others.” Sanghyuk says in a rush. His adrenaline still running high. He was scared he was going to ruin the whole thing with how excited that he was. It wasn’t often that people came to these woods anymore let alone a whole group of people. It had been so long since the last ritual that Sanghyuk was starting to think they would never be lucky again. That was until someone had called to reserve Roseland Grounds and suddenly, everything was put into action again. It was like Sanghyuk had woken up from a year long slumber with one reservation.

He felt alive again. And this was just the beginning.

“How many?” A low voice says from behind him.

“I don’t know. He didn’t say. All I know is there’s more than just him.” Sanghyuk replies to Hongbin while still looking at Hakyeon. He seems pleased and Sanghyuk forgot how good it felt to have Hakyeon, his mentor, his everything, praise him.

“You did very good. I’m proud of both of you.” Hakyeon says, caressing his cheek softly. “Hongbin, go tell Wonshik and Taekwoon to get ready for tonight if they haven’t started. You two, go set up outside.” He walks slowly over to the unconscious boy on the ground and kneels down next to him. He touches his cheek softly. “Let’s see how loud our boy can scream, hm?”

.

Sanghyuk loves the time it takes to prepare for the ritual. It’s automatic now, his body going into autopilot but his mind is absorbing every drop of information that he sees, that he hears. They’ve laid the new boy out on the platform near the fire, his arms to his sides and his legs tied together. He wears only white now, the ritual calling for white and only pure white. He wouldn’t be accepted if he was wearing anything less than that. In contrast, they all wore black, otherwise this wouldn’t work. That’s how it’s always been.

When the boy begins to wake up, they are all on edge already. They have been for hours, waiting for him to regain consciousness after being knocked out by poison. He frantically looks around, desperation in his eyes as he sees Sanghyuk standing nearby him. He opens his mouth and then closes it quickly, realizing rather quickly that Sanghyuk is in on this, he will be no help. The betrayal is clear in his eyes.

Hongbin’s laughter, if it can be called that, rings through the clearing like gunshots. It’s loud and ugly, and holds happiness that only Hongbin can see. He loves this part. He loves to watch as people crumble and fall, see the desperate look in their eyes as figure it out, they’ve been tricked and they must pay for that sin now. It’s even better to him when he’s the one who betrays the fragile trust he forms with others but right now, he’ll take anything and the look he’s giving Sanghyuk makes Hongbin uncontrollably happy.

The others don’t find the same kind of joy in the betrayal as Hongbin does but it still brings a smile to their faces, hearing him laugh. Call them crazy for it.

When the boy screams, it sounds like music to Wonshik’s ears. He doesn’t think anything could beat this moment in time. It’s been so long that he had forgotten what it sounded like to hear pure fear. He feels regretful when Hakyeon approaches him but happy because they can begin.

“Stop.” Hakyeon says, the boy stops screaming as soon as the words leaves Hakyeon’s mouth. They all understand. It’s hard not to listen to Hakyeon. Hongbin’s laughter has decreased to small giggles and barely coherent words making it the only sound in the small clearing. “What’s your name?”

“Who are you people-” his sentence is cut off by the sharp press of knife to his wrist. Taekwoon holds the blade firmly against the skin, cutting off any sentence that may follow. He wishes he would say something, anything else out of line so he could start his job, start his artwork. It’s the best part of all of this, watching the blood drip from the platform, literally watching the life drain out of someone. He doesn’t want to rush this though. This is for all of them to savour.

“He asked your name.” Jaehwan sing songs, after a few minutes of harsh breathing from the boy. Jaehwan loves to tease them. Loves to play games with the people. He likes to bring them so close to death’s door, practically knocking on it, before he brings them back in one harsh movement only to do it all over again in the next minute. He loves the control.

“Sungjae.” He says quickly.

“Hm, Sungjae.” Hakyeon muses, eyes raking over him. Sungjae feels everyone staring at him and it makes him so vulnerable. “What’s your sin?”

“My sin?” Sungjae asks, looking at the man. He doesn’t know how to answer that. “No. I don’t have any sin, I’m-”

Taekwoon swiftly moves the knife across the tender skin of his wrist, eliciting a loud scream from the boy. Taekwoon can’t help the smile that crosses his face as he watches the blood stream from the cut. He’s in so much pain, they can all feel it, they can all see it, and it makes them want more. He’s responsive and loud, he can probably be heard throughout the entire forest.

He’s perfect for them.

“You have sin, Sungjae. We’ll tell you about them.” Hakyeon whispers to him, voice low and terrifying. “Make sure and scream loud for us, okay? I want to meet your friends.”

.

Sanghyuk is practically vibrating once the rest of Sungjae’s group finds them. He feels so good, so high, knowing that he was one who found him, who got him to scream, to beg for him to just end it, who used Sungjae to led the others to these grounds, these holy grounds, where sin was purged.

Every sound he pulls from Sungjae lights another fire under him, wanting to hear even more of it. It’s when they have him covered his own blood, his own life, that the screaming finally halts, the poor boy probably screamed until his throat went raw. How sad, Sanghyuk wasn’t done yet.

When he sees six figures emerge from the woods, he knows, feels it in his heart, this is his best kill yet.

.

The bodies of the seven men lay in the clearing, all beyond recognition.

Hakyeon had spent his time on his, letting him cry himself sick, letting him run, letting him play a mouse and cat game through the night, only to be caught by the tail and pulled back into the lion’s den. Even if Hakyeon had let him run, it was never in question who was in control of the game.

Taekwoon got to play the artist he always liked to play. His lived for way that blood would bloom under his knife, the way skin would turn grotesque shades of purple and red at the simple slap of his hand. He wished they would stay alive long enough for him to see them transition into greens and yellows, but his art isn’t meant to be alive.

Jaehwan loved the way he got to play with this one. It wasn’t often he got this chance and was going to take full advantage of it. He would talk to them, slowly at first, tell them he won’t kill them. He isn’t like the others. Once they are fully on his side, he would ruin them. Make them beg for every cut and mark he gave, all for being spare. In the end, they always wanted death and who was he to deny them that.

Wonshik was never one to linger too long whoever he had. It didn’t matter to him. Because no matter how long he took, he always kept one ear out for the others. He liked to listen to how they screamed, if they screamed, what made them scream. Every little noise they made always filtered to Wonshik. It was like a symphony, written only for him.

Hongbin, above everything else, loved the thrill and rush of ruining someone. He understood why the witch did it to him so much, why she took him and pierced every part of his soul and then some. It felt good to hold something like life, something so fragile, in the palms of hands, only to crush it once you were given the chance.

Sanghyuk lived for praise and words of encouragement. He loved it when he told them to tell him was doing a good job and to say thank you to him for it. It felt even better when he would tell them to beg for death and he would grant it to them when it felt sincere.

All of the bodies need to be disposed of, quickly, but the rush of it all, the feeling of blood between fingertips, the heart fluttering to an abrupt end, it’s worth it. Until it’s not.

.

Hakyeon had sworn to keep them safe. To keep the outside world from ever seeing them again, from people who didn’t understand them. They all blindly trusted him, they had no reason not to. It was clear that was most fit to be the leader among them, none of them having any experience in leading anything. He would be the light, and they would follow like moths. That was the contract.

Sanghyuk, for once in his new life, is scared. It’s not often he feels terror in his heart but as he looks at Hakyeon who holds out a cup to him, he can’t help the tears that slip out of his eyes.

They’ve been found. The police found the bodies they had buried in a rush and would be there soon. Hakyeon had told them.

“Will it hurt?” Hongbin asks, after staring at the liquid for a moment. They had watched as Hakyeon had made it and poured each them a cup of it. It wasn’t that they didn’t trust him. He just wanted to prove to them that he wasn’t going to stay behind. It wouldn’t be fair.

“No.” Hakyeon said, softly. He ran his hand through Hongbin’s hair, kissing him softly on the forehead. He knew the boy didn’t like pain. He had been tortured so much, so greatly that Hakyeon wouldn’t put him through anymore of that. He promised himself that.

“Were we wrong?” Wonshik asks quietly. He looks around uncertainly. “For what we did?”

“No.” Taekwoon answers. “We suffered, so others had to.” He says, and it’s as simple as that. It was long thought between them that they had transfer their pain to someone else, that was the only way to get through it. That was the only way they had found.

“Will we meet again?” Jaehwan says, and Sanghyuk puts his hand on his knee, offering some form of comfort.

“Of course we will. Hopefully under better circumstances.” Sanghyuk says with a watery smile. This feels like the final nail in the coffin for all of them. After everything they went through, the pain, the suffering, the heartache, all of it will end tonight.

When they hear knocking on the door above them, they all look at each other over the bowl of blue liquid, knowing it’s time. Without any final words to each other, they all take the fatal liquid, downing the cups in one go. It’s awful tasting and Sanghyuk wants to throw it up but knows he can’t if he wants this to happen. Hakyeon smiles at him one last time, smiles to the others before letting the liquid take over for him. It happens to them one by one and slowly, Sanghyuk feels his body become heavy and tired and his eyes fall close at once, letting him fall into the darkness, that begins to burn his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are loved yall, pls i live for validation


End file.
